To Protect You
by xXx.lovin'.life.xXx
Summary: When I first met Len, I was three years old, just like him, the worst and best day of my life. To put it simply...Len is a circus freak. And so am I. On behalf of the Demon, and myself the Angel, I would like to humbly welcome you to the Circus of Freaks.
1. Chapter 1

To Protect You

* * *

When I first met Len, I was three years old, just like him. I was pulled away from my mother and father and dragged away by a woman in red as my parents watched with an uncaring expression. Her nails bit into my skin and I dragged my feet, but that didn't stop her from dragging me behind the large tent and towing me past rows upon rows of cages. She cackled as she shoved me into a cage that was covered with a black blanket so no light was let in, pieces of what felt like hay poked and scratched at the skin my small dress left exposed.

'_Dinner time~_' she sang and I remember sobbing uncontrollably as I reached froward blindly with my hands, trying to find something that would tell me where I was, how I got here. Anything. My fingers touched something smooth with deep indents and scabs. The thing growled at me and I jumped back in fear and shock. I squinted into the darkness to see the shape of a boy my age. I was so overjoyed I almost crushed him to death when I sprang on him, giving him an enormous hug as I sobbed into his shoulder. At first he was terrified that I was touching him, but slowly he brought his arms up and hugged me back awkwardly.

'_I'm Rin.'_ I sniffled, whipping tears away.

'_I'm Len...'_ he answered so softly I would have missed what he had said if I wasn't so close.

'_Len...lets be friends.'_ I said as I pulled away from him and leaned against the cage door, only to tumble out into the blinding sunlight. The red woman ripped at my hair so I was standing, and a man in purple grabbed Len and pulled him out into the sun. He didn't put up a fight or make a sound even though he was clearly in pain. I almost screamed as I looked at him, he was covered in bruises, cuts, scabs, and scars. His blonde hair covered his eyes as the red woman yelled at him. Something pressed to my throat and my head snapped up, my eyes wide in fear as I silently screamed. My eyes closed and I waited for the terror to end. As soon as the blade was to my throat it was gone again. My eyes flew open and I stared up at Len, his eyes an eerie, unnatural blue as he glared at the Red and Purple adults. The Red woman blinks in shock and the Purple haired man glares. The Purple man gets up and moves closer towards us, Len bares his teeth to show terrifying, sharpened, teeth and growls. The woman in Red drops her knife and calmly looks at us. Len's arms tighten around me and I almost yelp in pain.

'_Fine. You can keep the brat._' the woman in red says with a wide smile.

'_But we want to make her prettier first._' the purple man says menacingly as he slams his fist into Len's head and pulls me away from him. The woman in Red puts deep gashes in his arm with her nails. Len moans in pain and helplessly pushes against the ground trying to get up. I cry out for him only to be silenced by a hard slap against my cheek.

When I first met Len, it was the day I love, and regret. Len is a circus freak. And now, so am I.

UwU

I moan quietly as I move, the blanket I was wrapped in constructs my legs from moving. I bury my face into the pillow in pain as I move my legs. It's always like this after a show. My eyes slowly open to the dimly lit carriage, it had a single full size bed and two dressers, only leaving a foot of walking space no matter where you were, the floor was a yellowing pattern of gray flowers in a diamond design, and where ever there was holes, old plywood covered them with two nails that barely kept them in place. I had hung one of our many blankets over the window to keep the light out. The ugly green paint on the walls was peeling to show an even worse looking orange, the only nice looking thing was the ceiling which was just recently painted a dark black color. A quiet sigh sends shivers down my spin as the warm breath makes my hair stand on edge. The arms around my waist move and I'm left with only a warm spot that they left. I roll over, careful not to move my midsection around to much.

"Good morning Len." I whisper quietly. Len's messy blonde hair brushes his shoulders as he opens his ocean blue eyes and looks at me sadly.

"Good morning Rin." he answers. There's silence and I close my eyes again.

"I'm so sorry." he whispers, I open my eyes again and lightly touch his arm. He refuses to look at me so I press his skin harder. He turns his gaze away from the ceiling and looks at me.

"Don't worry about it Len, you...you have to, I don't want you to get hurt..." I mumble, Len's eyes widen before he wraps his arms around me and holds me close to his bare chest.

"Rin, I don't know what I would do with out you...I...I love you so much...but every show just hurts you." he whispers in my ear. I close my eyes and inhale his scent.

"I'm fine, promise." I answer as Len sighs and pulls away, moving to a sitting position, and pulling on a pair of black shorts that come to his knees. Even if we wished we could just lay here forever...we have to check in...or else. His back was full of cuts and scars from the night before, his..._beautyiness_, as the purple man called them, folded at awkward angles. I sigh and push myself up and pull on a white tube top, before slipping on a pair of black shorts, wincing in pain as I move my legs. Len ties his hair up while I clip my bangs back and add my classic white bow.

"Ready...?" he asks. I nod and take his out stretched hand as he pushes the door open and we step out into the afternoon sun. Freaks walk around, some with extra arms, some with extra legs, any horrid thing you can think of, was here.

"Hnn...Rin...what a lovely performance last night...your beautiful screa-" a brown haired male says wildly as he rubs my arm and pulls on my beautyiness. Len pulls me toward him and glares at the male, his eyes glowing bright blue as he bares his sharpened teeth.

"Don't you dare touch her." he hisses, leading me away from the brown haired man quickly, rushing down rows of cages.

"Hello Rin, Len." our teal haired friend says calmly from her cage as she bows. Len and I return a quick smile before continuing our journey. We stop in front of a rather small red and purple tent. We hesitate.

"Get in here now." a voice demands from inside the tent. Len brushes his fingers over my back gently before walking in with me close behind him.

"Ah...the Angel and Demon." the purple haired man says. From behind the desk and next to the red woman. The tent was dark so we could barely see their faces even if we squinted.

"Why aren't you showing your beautyiness?" the red woman asks loudly. Len clenches his teeth as he painfully unfolds his wings, the bones stick out jaggedly and the thin skin in between stretches. I'm going to have to make him see Luka again... I turn my gaze away and look at the desk before me.

"You two were quite a hit last night, very nice." he purrs. Len closes his eyes and I rub my arm. When we were four, all they did was chain us together, and have us walk around showing the audience our '_beautyiness_' as they called it. When we turned 12, the show changed, we had just turned 10, one of the men in the audience grabbed me and started...touching me...Len snapped and attacked the man saying that he loved me and wouldn't let anyone touch me. After that, for two years, we did no shows, but on our 12th birthday, the lady in red gave me a new outfit to wear, it was very small and showed a lot of skin. Instead of both of us being chained, only I was, and the chains kept me on a wooden table. The lady in red told me that Len would be there shortly, and...I believed her. Len came in a terrible twisted look on his face. I trembled under his gaze in fear, for the first time since I met him. And with a clap, the show started. And Len, my best friend, and protector, stole my innocents from me.

"Rin!" my head snaps up.

"I am so sorry." I whisper, having not heard what they said.

"I asked you if you hate it here." the woman in red purrs. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"No, I love it here, it's so much fun." I say with a smile. They always ask you that, and if you agree...they take you back to the lab and...enhance...your beautyiness.

"Good. Leave." the purple haired man orders before shuffling what sounded like paper around. I turn on my heel and walk out first, Len following close behind. He laces his fingers with mine and kisses my cheek.

"Mm, ready?" I ask quietly.

"For...?" he asks in confusion.

"To go see Luka." I answer, Len pales dramatically, and tightens his grip on my hand before nodding. I gracefully lead him toward the nurse tent.

"Knock knock, Luka." (I was oh so tempted to say 'knock knock mosacra.' I blame Toby. =_=) I call loudly as I pull the flap up and walk in. Luka turns and smiles. Her green horns and smaller white ones on her cheeks, decorate her pink hair and pale skin.

"Len again?" she asks. I nod and pull on Len's hand. Luka motions to the red chair with blue patches on it that was placed on a wooden platform in the middle of the room. Len helps me up and I sit in the chair as he jumps up, taking a seat on the wooden platform and resting his head on my lap. I lace my hand with his and play with his hair with my other.

"Unfold." Luka orders sweetly. Luka is like my mother here, she's almost 17, she is by far the sweetest person here, her body is covers with scares that Kaito has given her. Luka used to be Kaito's play thing...till he fell in love with her and the purple man found out she could sing, now her act is to sing to lure people here. Len unfolds his wings and moans painfully into my lap. I brush his hair with my fingers and rub small circles onto his hand.

"Shh..." I whisper soothingly. Luka winces and looks up at me.

"Your such a sweetheart Rin, I'm glad Len found you. He was such a terror when he was little, you changed him so much." Luka says as she works, mixing different medicines together. I smile widely at the compliment. The tent has a table with tons of jars filled with pills and liquids, a tiny label written on each. Tons of water bottles, an examination table, a silver tray filled with medical tools, and syringes on a smaller table.

"I'm not going to lie Len. This is going to hurt." she says. Len tightens his grip on my hand and takes a deep breath. Luka pushes a needle deep into Len's back and pushing clear liquid out, he stiffens and Luka pulls the needle back out.

"That didn't hurt." he grumbles. Luka looks at him sadly, as she grabs the tip of one of the bent wings. And pulls. Len takes a breath in shock and screams. I shudder. All the bones in his wings crack. Len's head falls back onto my lap and he pants, a cold sweat breaking out on his upper brow.

"I'm sorry Len." Luka whispers as she grabs the other wing and pulls. Len's back arches and he let's go of my hand, bringing his arm up to his mouth and sinking his sharp teeth into his flesh to keep from screaming. I slide out of my chair so I am sitting in front of him.

"Shh...hey, it's okay, everything is okay." I murmur as I place my hands on either side of his face. He lets his arm fall, blood running down to his hand. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me onto his lap, holding me close.

"Len...I need you to move them, I need the medicine to spread." Luka says. Len clenches his teeth and tightens his grip on me as he slowly pumps his wings, he moans quietly in pain before pulling away. I smile sweetly at him and give him a quick kiss before sliding off his lap and jumping down from the platform.

"See, everything is okay." I tell him. He gives me a forced smile and Luka motions for me to turn. I spin so I am looking straight at Len. He has one leg hanging off the platform while the other is bent, his arm resting against his knee as he watches me carefully. Making sure Luka won't hurt me. She grabs one of my feathery, white wings and pulls them out, and bends them again.

"Feel anything?" she asks.

"I can feel them moving, and touching them." I tell her. Luka makes a sound of approval.

"Can you move them?" she asks. I hesitate, forcing the white wings to move...but getting no response.

"No." I answer.

"Mm...good..." she answers. She turns me gently and hands me three white pills and a bottle of water. I smile gratefully at her and swallow all three at the same time, gulping down the fresh water happily.

"And you two are all set. Oh! Send Kaito in here if you can find him, if not, don't worry about it." Luka says as she waves to us as we walk out hand in hand. The 'camp' is buzzing, the small pathway is crowded with freaks, much to Len's dismay. He hisses loudly any time someone touches his wings. I give him a look and he brushes it off with a squeeze of our conjoined hands.

030

We both slide into our trailer out of breath. One of the usually caged freaks was chasing after us in a wild game of hide or die. Len pulls me close and falls onto the bed. We lay side by side till our breathing returns to normal.

"You've been unusually quiet to day." I comment. Len look me over and hesitates.

"Come on, you can tell me." I plead. Len smiles and rests his forehead against mine.

"I was thinking of an escape." he whispers, his warm breath brushing my face. I gasp loudly.

"But Le-"

"Sh..." he hisses. "I was thinking during my solo performance after I brought you back here. There is an opening to leave at about one. The guards are on the other side of the tent, leaving this side completely un-watched, and between Miku's cage and Teto's carriage there is a tiny opening that we could fit through and escape. But we would have to do it tomorrow, because you know what happens tonight." Len says gravely. I nod sadly. The purple man and red woman go through all the freaks and punish them for not doing what they were told to do, and being happy. Miku and Kaito always get dragged to the disciplining. Miku won't smile for anyone, and Kaito refuses to ever hurt Luka again, even though Luka begs him to just do what he's told so he won't get hurt. But he says that they would have to kill him before they ever got him to hurt her again.

"Rin..." he whisper. Len looks at me with his bright blue eyes, I wait patiently.

"Will you escape with me?" he asks. I blink repeatedly. I haven't been to the outside world in over 11 years...but...he's asking me to go on a death adventure with him. If we were caught...the horrors the purple man and red woman would put us through... But...I love Len...he's my everything and I can't be away from him, we are always by each others side. What if he got hurt, or killed, and I wasn't there to at least try and help him. This is completely suicide. I can't. I could always talk him out of it... I wrap my hand around Len's and give him the only answer I was willing to give.

"Yes." his eyes brighten and presses his lips against mine, I kiss him back willingly before he pulls away. I pull my lips into a pout and he laughs quietly as he ruffles my hair.

"Food~" a voice says loudly from outside our carriage. I jump to my feet, leaving Len alone on our relatively small bed and pull the door open to come face to face with Kaito, the cannibal. He smiled widely and holds up two bags, one with and 'L' and the other with a 'R'.

"Thank you so much." I say gratefully taking the bags from him. Kaito ruffles my hair and I giggle quietly.

"How are my favorite freaks?" he purrs. Kaito can be the scariest person here, but he has an amazing personality that makes anyone he meets want to be his best friend. Len takes his bag from me and rips into it rabidly.

"The same ole." I answer with a small smile. Kaito's expression softens and he pulls me into a hug. I squeak in surprise and Len hisses from behind me.

"I heard about your plan...you might want to stop by Luka's to get some medicine just in case you need it." Kaito whispers into me ear before pulling away, his hands thrown up to show his innocents.

"She's all yours Len, I would never hurt her." Kaito says, even though it is a lie. If he was to do his circus routine with anyone beside Luka, he would do it.

"Well, I was told Luka wants to see me, don't have too much fun you too." Kaito says smiling as he walks out and shuts the door behind him. I turn back to Len and sigh. He was happily chewing on a badly bruised banana, an old looking milk container balanced on his knee.

"What did Kaito say?" he asks bluntly. I purse my lips as I peel around a moldy piece in my orange.

"Just offered some HELP." I murmur as I pop an orange slice into my mouth and savor the delectable sweetness. Len raises his eyebrows in confusion before they come to a rest again.

"I see." he says, I nod and place the water bottle on my dresser before returning to the bed and yawning.

"It's late...and we didn't even do much today." I mumble tiredly. Len throws his bag to the corner and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him, his head presses against my head and he sighs, warming my hair.

"Mhmm..." he answers. I yawn again and my eyelids fall closed. A blood curling scream rips through the silence. Len moves his head so it's resting on my ear.

"Shh...it's okay Rin..." his whispers. I squeeze my eyes shut and focus on Len's steady breathing.

"Goodnight...I love you." I whisper. Len kisses my ear and chuckles quietly.

"I love you too, Rin." he answers as my thoughts clouds and I pull myself into the darkness.

#3#

"Beautiful...it's time to get up." a voice whispers in my ear. I roll over into my pillow and moan.

"Sleep please Master?" I plead tiredly. There's a pause before my eyes fly open and I roll over to find a very quizzical look on Len's face.

"Master?" He asks trying not to laugh, I blush.

"I...didn't mean that..." I mumble. Len smiles and kisses me quickly.

"Right... Time to get up." he says as he gets off the bed, already dressed in a new pair of black shorts, and throws a clean white shirt and black shorts at me. I pout at him and motion for him to turn around. Len blushes lightly before turning. Even if at every show...we...Len is still a gentlemen! I slide out of my old white shirt, along with the black shorts, and replace them with the new ones. My bow and clips still in my hair from the night before. Len ties his hair up and I take his hand as soon as it touches his side. He smiles at me widely and leads me outside into the early morning sun. We make our way to the feeding tent, the only tent that was covered in holes and patches. Len steps in and pulls me with him, I scan the room quickly to try and find people that I know. My eyes settle on Luka who was feeding Kaito something red with a smile, his eyes having a wild and insane look in them, Miku sitting next to them, silently eating her leek, as Teto pulls apart her French bread and shoves handfuls of crumbs into her mouth. Len grabs his food along with mine and tows me to the table. I sit next to Luka and Len, thoughtfully pealing my orange. This is the last time I will be able to eat with my friends. I frown and someone kicks me under the table. My head snaps up and I look at Teto who was across from me with a large smile plastered onto her face. Teto's 'beautyiness' we her skin, she is indestructible, not even the sharpest object will scratch her. It has drove her mad over the years, not being able to feel pain. Touch.

"Did that hurt?" she asks. I nod quietly and she blinks, her insanity disappearing momentarily.

"Sorry Rin." she mumbles, I wave her apology off with a small smile.

"No worries." I answer as I gulp down the rest of my water and toss my trash in the metal bin. Len finishes his banana and does the same.

"Oh! Rin! I have medicine for you to take when you go to the nurse tent." Luka says smiling. Kaito turns away from his meal and looks at us, the crazy, wildness gone from his eyes. He had new cuts on his cheeks, and his usual blue shirt was ripped to sherds, deep cuts and gashes coloring his pale skin. I turn away quickly and nod. Taking Len's hand and dragging him with my to the nursing tent. Len picks the flap up for both of us and we find a brown mail boys bag on the small medicine table. I pick it up and flip the flap open to show four water bottles, needles, string, flint, bottles of medicine and pills. Tears flood my eyes.

"I...I'm going to miss her..." I whisper, Len rubs in-between my shoulder-blades soothingly.

"I know Rin, I'll miss her too..." he says quietly as he takes the bag from me and picks me up bridal style. I cling to his neck and whimper. Len carries me back to our small carriage and sets me down gently on the bed before dropping the medicine bag next to me. He leans forward and presses his lips against mine. I blink in surprise before kissing him back shortly, I pull away and press my index finger to his lips.

"We need to pack." I whisper. There's a loud, sharp knock on our door and my eyes widen. I throw our bag under our many pillows and throw myself against them. Len opens the door to reveal the Purple haired man, a wicked smile on his face as he points at Len and motions for him to follow. Len goes pale and hurriedly brushes his lips against mine whispering a quiet 'I love you.' and 'If I don't come back, run.' before he follows the Purple man and shuts the door behind him. I bite my lip and move off the bed. Just...don't think about it Rin, you've got this. I pull open my drawers and grab two bras and panties, three shirts, one dress, two shorts and two pants. And pack them into the mail bag. I sigh quietly and open Len's drawers and set two pairs of underwear, three shorts and two pairs of pants, two shirts, one tank top and one long sleeve shirt into the bag. I kneel onto the floor and pull a narrow wooden box out from under the bed and open it. Dust explodes into the air and I fall back coughing. I wipe tears out of my eyes and pull the two pairs of shoes out and the two coats. One, two it's time for the circus! Three, four let's smile! Five, six we'll jump and spin! Seven, eight laugh as you please! Nine, ten enjoy our circus! The bell tower tolls and I look up from the box. The sky was dark and the well-lit clock tower shows through the small crack in the blanket over the window. 12:45? My eyes widen and I push myself up and start pacing. Len should be back by now, he as never been taken away this long. What am I going to do if he doesn't come bac- The door to our carriage opens slowly and I shriek in fear before relaxing at the familiar blonde hair.

"Len! Welco-" I freeze. Something isn't right. Len moans and his head rolls back on his shoulders. His scary, unnatural, glowing blue eyes had his pupils to a slit. His bangs fall back and he slams the door closed. I cover my mouth in shock. A small set of black horns, hidden by his bangs, now showing a dark red ring around both.

"Len...?" I whisper. He brings his head back down and blinks repeatedly before letting a small, forced smile grow on his lips. I throw myself at him, he hugs me back and takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I'm late." he murmurs into my ear. I pull back and give a small smile.

"Don't be, all that matters is your here now. I packed everything." I tell him. He smiles widely showing his pointed teeth. He grabs the bag and puts it over his shoulder.

"Ready to go?" he asks. I frown at him and turn back to the dressers, rummaging around until I find the prize. I place the black hat on Len's head.

"Your eyes might scare people." I tell him. Len frowns sadly but nods. He pushes the door open slowly and motions for me to follow him. I click the light off and follow close behind him as we narrowly avoid guards and their dogs.

We sit side by side panting quietly next to Miku's cage. My hair was on edge and my hands were shaking madly. I almost scream when something touches my back. I spin around fast to see Miku looking at us through the bars.

"I heard your escaping." she whispers. I nod in response and Len glances both ways to make sure we are safe. Miku moves one of the many layers in her dress and pulls out a piece of parchment.

"If you ever travel to Giles...mail this, for me?" she asks quietly. I take the letter and tuck inside my shirt.

"I will." I answer. And for the first time. Len and I saw Miku smile. Her smile brightened her face and her eyes glittered in happiness. Len shakes his head and taps my shoulder and nods. Len and I slip out of the tiny space in-between Miku's cage and Teto's trailer. I grab Miku's hand through the bars and look at her determinedly.

"Len and I will come back and save you." I promise, squeezing her hand before turning back to Len and taking his outstretched hand.

"I know you will Rin! Len protect her! Be safe!" Miku whisper yells. Something hard slams into my arm and I look down in confusion. Len stops and I pick up a piece of French bread, a small piece of paper tied to it.

'To start you off and good luck.' written on it. Len and I glance up to see the light of Teto's carriage turn off. I slide the bread into the bag. The sound of barking dogs and yells sends Len and I running through the forest. I jump a fallen tree and Len swerves in and out of trees. The barking grows closer and my breathing becomes more labored. No! I will not go back! I force my legs and arms to pump faster to keep up with Len's fast pace. A huge cliff comes up fast and Len grabs my hand. I glance behind me and see the black hounds of hell right on our tail. We throw ourselves off the cliff, Len pulls me close and wraps his arms around me. The wind whips through my hair and thin shirt. So this is freedom. I let out a short giggle. Before Len and I plunge into the fidget cold water.

* * *

Please review! u3u

This is RE-WRITTEN! SO I PLAN ON DELETING THE OLD ONE!

Thank you for reading!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~


	2. Chapter 2

To Protect You

* * *

The cold water shocks me. Len's grip on me never lessens and I try to fight him and get out of the freezing water. Len let's go of me, and he kicks his way to the surface. I try and do the same but I remember a dreadful thought. I can't swim. I fight the water and current madly, my aching lungs beg for air that won't reach them. I feel my face growing red and I scrunch my eyes before the pressure gets the better of me and I let out a stream of bubbles in a scream. A strong hand wraps around my upper arm and pulls hard. I break the surface and gasp for air, savoring the wonderful feeling of being able to breath again. I sigh tiredly and look at Len. He pulls on my hand so that I am behind him as we drift down river. I look at his back in confusion.

"What-"

"Get on." he says quietly. I blink repeatedly before I wrap my arms around his neck and let my legs encircle his waist. Len's beautyiness sticks out from under my arms and stay at an angle that won't give him water resistance. He find's a piece of large drift wood, putting the mailbags on it and leaning against it tiredly. His breathing becomes more labored as sun slowly starts to raise. Guilt wells in the pit of my stomach...I'm bring Len down because I am so weak.

"I'm sorry Len." I mumble. Len let's out a breathy laugh.

"I don't mind, I've been through worse." he answers. I pull away from his neck and press my thumbs into his shoulder blade, rubbing out one of the many knots.

"Mm...you don't have to give me a shoulder rub..." he says as he keeps walking.

"Well...I'm to short to touch, and your tired, it's the least I can do." I reason. Len was only about a head or so taller then me, but the water was easily up to his chin if he wasn't walking on his tiptoes. There's silence and the only thing that can be heard is the water hitting the rocks and birds chirping occasionally. I glance around and take in my new surroundings. There was dozens upon dozens of trees, birds fly over head, purple; white and pink flowers open in a large meadow on both sides of us and the sun... The sunrise... It was breathtaking. I gasp in surprise and Len freezes.

"Rin?" he asks in worry. I jump from Len's back and grab hold of a stone, trying to pull myself out of the quick paced river. Len looks at me in confusion but pushes the drift wood onto the bank before helping me up the rest of the way. I giggle in excitement and turn, pulling Len up and onto the soft grass before running out into the field of flowers. I fall back and breath out a sigh of relief. The sky was lit up in purples, pinks, oranges and gold. It was truly magnificent. I never got to see anything this wonderful in the circus. Len sits nosily next to me and I pull my gaze away from the beauty to look at Len. My eyes widen and I push myself up onto my knees. Len's skin was dangerously pale, the black horns poke out from under his bangs as he holds his head, a sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"Len?" I ask in worry. I push his shoulder down so he's laying in the grass. He groans and closes his eyes tightly.

"My head hurts." he mumbles. I push myself up and run over to the mail bag and sling it over my shoulder before running back. I kneel next to him and flip the flap open, digging through all the medicines. I pull up a pill bottle labeled 'headaches'.

"I...don't know how many to give you..." I tell him perplexed. He opens his eyes and I freeze. His pupils are dilated to slits.

"I don't care, give me what you think is right." he hisses. I gulp and open the bottle, handing over two pills. He swallows them easily and closes his eyes.

I take a piece of my soaked shirt and rip it, placing it gently on his forehead. I sigh quietly. Len's hand grabs mine and I almost jump in surprise.

"I'm sorry." he whispers. I look his face over and smile at his still boyish features.

"It's okay Len." I murmur as I brush his bangs out of his eyes. His face relaxes and he makes a sound of approval in the back of his throat. I place and hand over my mouth to cover a giggle, gaining a wide smile from him.

"Your giggle is so sweet~" he murmurs happily. I kiss his cheek and stand.

"Mhm. Get some sleep, I'm going to look around." I say with a small smile. Len hesitates.

"Don't go to far...and...if you need me scream." he says quietly, sleep weaved into each word.

"Okay." I promise before turning and walking into the forest with curiosity. Len should be fine alone, he can protect himself, and no one would bother him, and with his hearing being so well...the more my footsteps are covered up by other sounds, the more sleep Len gets. I pause in a patch of sun between two large trees. I'm bathed in warmth and I giggle. The trees are full of large green leaves. A rabbit rushed in front of me to another place of hiding, birds sing to each other, the buzz of insects and flow of the river all mix into one and make the perfect melody. I close my eyes in content and listen to the tune. Buzz buzz, chirp, splash, chirp chirp, buzz, SNAP. my eyes fly open and I turn fast. A male with pink hair...like Luka's...but was cut into a shaggy hair style. His pale skin making his bright green eyes stand out as he looks at me in surprise. My heartbeat quickens and I rip my eyes away from his face and let them travel down his body. My muscles freeze and my eyes widen. In his hands was a gun. I take a step back slowly.

"Hey, wait...I won't" he says calmly.

I squeeze my eyes shut and wrap my arms around myself, digging my nails into the flesh. I take a deep breath and let out a blood curling scream that echoes around the forest. Len...please find me.

Len's POV

Rin's scream is like someone ripping my heart to shreds. My eyes fly open and I am momentarily blinded by the sharpness of my eye sight mixing with the bright sun.

"Rin." I breath as I launch myself off the ground as I open my wings, and jump the trees, jumping from one to the other as I follow the sound of the scream. I would never let ANYONE hurt Rin and let them live. She is MINE. I will always be there for her and vise versa. She cares for me, defends me, befriended me, saved me, and loves me. If all I can do is love her and protect her, then I will kill myself in order to keep her safe. I catch a glimpse of pink and blonde hair from the tree tops. I let out a threatening snarl as I let myself fall through the branches in front of Rin. The balls of my feet absorb the land and I stand quickly, my wretched wings blocking Rin from his sights.

"Don't touch her." I growl. The pink haired man falls back and I peak at Rin quickly. Tears flow freely down her soft cheeks, her body shaking uncontrollably in fear. She launches herself me and wraps her arms around my chest as she sobs into my back. My eyes narrow at the man before me. This bastard made my Rin cry. I flash my filled down fangs at him and he blinks repeatedly before holding his hands up innocently.

"Please...let me speak." he says calmly.

"Why should I-" Rin's sniffles as she places a calming hand on my heart. I relax slightly and let my bangs fall in my eyes. The male takes it as a sign to continue.

"I was out hunting for my dinner, and I ran into your friend. I didn't mean to startle her. Your wings are...horrendous..." he says quietly.

"I'm a freak. What do you expect?" I hiss. The male stands up and I position myself so he can't see Rin.

"My name is Luki. And yours?" he asks formally. Rin let's her arms fall from around my chest and moves out of her hiding place behind me.

"I am Rin...and this is Len." she says shyly. I sigh and relax my wings, grimacing in pain as I fold them.

"Well...Rin and Len. Would you like to join my for dinner?" he asks with a smile. Rin's eyes brighten and I frown.

"How do we know you won't turn us in?" I ask suspiciously. Luki scratches the back of his neck in thought. His eyes widen as he snaps his fingers.

"How about this, if you ever feel as if I will turn you in, which I won't, you can do what ever you want to me to make sure I won't say anything." he says shrugging. My eyes go back to normal and I move my bangs out of my line of sight, I smirk and hold a hand out, Luki takes it and shakes.

"It's a deal." I purr with a smile. Rin frowns and lightly hits my upper arm.

"Don't be mean to Mr. Luki." she orders. I roll my eyes and smile teasingly.

"I'm not." I answer.

"Let's go!" Luki says as he turns, I follow him but Rin stops.

"Wait...Len...we don't have our bag." she says with a frown. I purse my lips and I glance at Luki.

"Stay here...I'll go get it." I answer before pressing my lips to her forehead. She blushes slightly and I turn on my heal, racing through the woods again. I shudder and frown.

"Something...isn't right." I murmur as I slow my running. I narrow my eyes and take in the field before me. It was crawling with...more deformed freaks. I let out a hiss. One of them was holding the medicine bag and going through it. It makes a grunting noise and a circular hand motion, the other start moving towards the woods. I could hear branches snap clise by. My eyes widen. Rin. I turn and run as fast as my bare feet will carry me, sticks and rocks cut my feet and I ignore them, the only thing that matters to me right now is keeping Rin safe.

Rin's POV

Len breaks through the vegetation, his eyes wide and rushes straight for me. He picks me up bridal style and I wrap my arms around him slowly in confusion.

"We have to hurry, we are being followed." Len says to Luki. Luki hesitates before nodding. He slips the gun over his shoulder and starts in a jog, Len keeps up with him easily even with me in his arms. I look over Len's shoulder as one of most sickest looking freaks comes out from behind a tree. My eyes widen in horror.

"Len-!" I gasp. Len makes a groaning noise as he pauses for a moment before he jumps. Leaves and branches brush against my skin. I close my eyes and tighten my grip on Len. There's a loud snapping noise and Len's shoulders tense.

"Everything will be okay." he murmurs. I open my eyes and clench my teeth so I don't scream. Len jumps from tree to tree, keeping up with Luki easily. The monster follows behind us. It's eyes a wild yellow color, razor sharp claws and deformed body, it jumps and follows after us from the tree tops.

"Len...you can't keep this up." I say in fear, his skin was turning pale and a light sweat was forming on his brow.

"I'm not letting you go." he hisses as he glances down at Luki. I glance behind us and the monsters speed increases.

"Len I wasn't asking!" I shriek as I struggle in his grasp. Len gives me a look before he sighs. He drops and wraps his legs around a branch. He grabs my hands and my feet brush against the dirt, he lets go of me and flings himself back up to the tree tops, the monster just barely missing his back with it's enormous claws. My bare feet slam against the ground and I run neck to neck with Luki.

"Just give me the address, we don't want you to get hurt." I say breathlessly. Luki looks at me and nods slowly.

"Manders St. 675. Pink house." he says. I give him a parting nod and make a quick turn, weaving in and out of trees, three monster on my heels. Len follows above me at the same pace. Another monster chasing after him. My lungs heave at the new amount of pressure, sweat rolls down my forehead and my feet are numb from hitting every sharp rock and stick. Wind touches my back and I pick up my speed. It tried to grab me!

"Len!" I scream, I'm answered by a hiss. I pant and point to the rather wide river bank. One thing about these monsters is they are made for running, not swimming.

"I'll catch you!" Len yells. I gulp in air and my blonde hair whips behind me as I run. The river comes up fast I pump my legs harder, as soon as I reach the edge I launch myself into the air. Arms wrap around my waist and Len's deformed wings glide over the water. We both roll onto the grass in a panting and sweaty mess. The monsters pull to a stop and pace the river, growling and swiping their claws at us. I push myself up and take a deep breath as I press my hands over Len's ears, he presses his hands over top of mine and closes his eyes. I hate using this cursed beautyiness, driving freaks and humans over the edge in complete and utter lust until they snap and go insane. I let out a sweet scream, the monsters claw at their ears and claw at the ground, letting out deranged howls. I close my eyes and raise my scream through all the octaves I can reach, making an inaudible sound that sends the monsters over the edge. They fall into an unmoving heap. I close my mouth and Len moves my hands. He sighs.

"I didn't think they would be after us yet..." he mutters.

"We have one of the best...acts..." I mumble as I stand. Len makes a tsk noise and stands next to me.

"Did you get his address?" he asks.

"Manders St. 675. Pink house." I repeat for Len. He nods and purses his lips as he stands beside the river.

"Let's go then." he says with a small smile as he holds his hand out. I smile back and take it willingly.

_ a walk and skip through the woods to Luki's house _

Len and I stand outside a pink house, my beautyiness hangs out and I earn weird looks from people as they walk past. Len gives them a look and they keep their mouths shut and walk past quickly. I step forward and knock on the white door and it flys open, Luki grabs my raised hand and pulls me inside. I squeak in surprise and Len's eyes widen as I pull him in with me. Luki shuts the door quickly and leans against it.

"Are you two okay?" he asks. I nod and Len shrugs. Luki smiles and brushes off his cuffed black pants.

"Great. Do you want some tea? Or biscuits?" he asks. Len and I share a look.

"What is 'tea'?" I mumble. Len shrugs and frowns.

"I thought 'biscuits' are what you feed hounds." Len mutters. I put a finger to my chin in thought. Luki opens his mouth to explain and I snap my fingers as my eyes brighten.

"Tea is something to drink and biscuits are like cookies! I had them when I was little!" I say happily as I turn to Luki and bow.

"We would love some!" I say enthusiastically.

"Okay, okay, just have a seat in there and I be right back." he laughs as he motions to a room on his left. Luki walks into another room and I drag Len into the room Luki pointed at. There's a small dark brown table in the middle of the room, with four chairs positioned around it with pink cushions. I sit in the one closer to the window and Len takes the one beside me close to the door. I look around the room amazed. The wall paper was a soft peach color and had a pattern of gray lines and flowers. Pictures of a young Luki with two others smile at us and a figurine of a tuna fish gaps at us from the book shelf that was filled with books and figurines. I turn to the window and look out at the green grass and a budding sakura tree. Luki comes in with a silver tray with cups, plates, spoons, a kettle and cookies. He sets it down and hands Len and I a cup full of tea, and offers us sugar cubes. I take three and Len takes one. Luki waits for us to finish half of our tea and at least one cookie before he clears his throat, grabbing Len and I's attention.

"So...what happened to you?" he asks. Len and I share a look and I swallow my sip of sweet tea.

"To know our story...we have to take you back to the very beginning." Len says quietly as he silently stirs his tea.

"To when our lives first began." I murmur. Luki leans forward and Len closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"It was 14 years ago..."

* * *

You guys are the coolest most awesome-est people out there. What people? The person reading this right now. THANK YOU FOR BEING SO AWESOME AND COOL.

Please review! u3u

I live for reviews...gimme gimme..

DON'T BE SILENT READERS! unless you want to...that's okay too...

REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW** _REVIEW_~

**Just go down...**

**see that small box?**

**type something..**

**then click review.**

yes.


	3. Chapter 3

To Protect You

* * *

"My mother was only 16 years old, her best friend had one to many drinks, and raped her. Having been turned un-pure by her fiancée's brother, she fled. She met a woman named Haku, she was enticed by her shimmering white hair and breathtaking red eyes that seemed to know just what she needed. Haku asked for her name and mother answered 'Lily.' ever so quietly. The woman smiled, showing razor sharp teeth and offered her a hand.

'Lily, would you like me to show you an amazing thing?' she asked, mother, being young and naïve took her hand and agreed. Haku took her to meet Meiko and Gakupo, passing people with all sorts of beautyiness, such as people with beautiful eyes, long flowing hair, skinny and wonderful. Haku showed her to Meiko and Gakupo and gained a nod of approval. The beautiful creatures she saw before faded as soon as Haku walked away and she saw them for what they really were. The red and purple duo grabbed and dragged her, kicking and screaming to the hospital."

Len makes a click sound on the table as one of his sharp nails breaks my trans from his story.

"Continue." I murmur as I look at Luki who's eyes are closed, his head to the side slightly. Len nods and continues.

"They took knives to her eyes, blinding her, and gave her a mask she was to wear at all times, they sharpened her hearing and smell. But that was only the beginning. As soon as her eye sight was gone, they attached wings of butterflies to either side of her face, just in-front of her ears, they webbed her fingers and toes together and put her into a flowing dress that made her absolutely stunning. Her act was to use her senses to entertain the audience for as long as she could. Her work was tiring and long, making her extremely weak. 9 months later. I was born, a healthy, blue eyed blonde like my mother. But that only made it more fun for them, they took me away from my mother as soon as I could walk at the age of one and attached these horrid things to my back. They killed mother so I would work better instead of worrying about if she was okay or not. Those sick bastards. Made me sit and watch as they ever so slowly cut the webs in between her fingers and gave her huge cuts in her legs before sending her out into the woods. Giving her 5 minutes before setting the other freaks on her for dinner." Len growls and I lace my fingers with his.

"I quit talking and became a little devil, attacking anyone that got to close. They kept me in a cage for 'safety' reasons for one and a half years. The day I turned three, I met Rin." Len purrs and I smile and pick up to where he left off.

"I was a burden to my parents ever since I was born, they were wealthy bank owners and lived the party lives, not having time for me. So for my third birthday they took me to the circus and after the show, they talked to the red lady and she took me away from my parents. I was shoved into a cage with Len and we instantly became friends. When they came back to see if I was still alive. They saw that I was and tried to take me away, Len attacked them to protect me but only got beaten instead. They took me to the hospital and attached these-" I grab one of my lifeless wings and pull it up before letting it drop again. "to my back. Luckily, unlike Len, they aren't connected to my spinal cord so they don't work. Len and I instantly become the 'Angel and Demon'. They chained us together and made us walk around...but that has been different for the past two years..." I murmur quietly.

"What do you-" Luki asks, opening his eyes to look at us.

"We have sex on a stage or get beat half to death." Len deadpans.

"How old are you?" Luki asks in surprise.

"14." I answer easily. Luki falls back in his chair.

"14..." he murmurs in shock. Len and I share a look.

"What? Isn't that normal?" Len asks.

"Far from it! First of all you have wings and are having sex at 14. That's just-" Luki shakes his head. "We get a lot of freak shows through here so it's kinda normal for us to see this type of thing, but go anywhere else and people will be terrified of you." Luki warns. I nod slowly. Something pokes my stomach and my eyes widen as I pull the piece of paper Miku gave me out.

"Oh no..." I murmur as I quickly open it to find some of the writing smeared, but still readable. Sighing in relief I turn my gaze to Luki.

"Are we in Giles?" I ask folding the letter up and placing it inside my shirt. Luki frowns.

"No...your in Maples, Giles is far north, it would probably take you 5 days to get there." Luki says. Len purses his lips as the room falls into silence.

"Do you mind if we stay here a bit? We want to get ourselves under the radar." Len says quietly. Luki's eyes brighten.

"You two can stay in my guest room, there's only one bed...Erm...not that you really mind I guess..." he mumbles. I blush slightly.

"Please don't think of us like that!" I whisper in embarrassment. Luki rubs the back of his neck hesitantly.

"To tell you the truth...having two freaks in my house is an all time new for me...so...if I don't do something right, let me know." he says awkwardly. Len stands and gives him a small, a genuine smile.

"Your trying to hard, just think of us as normal people, we aren't any different." Len says as he moves his bangs to cover his horns. I move my wings so they are tucked under my shirt and un-noticable. I give him a wide smile and he relaxes.

"Okay, well, right this way." he says as he leads us out of the room and up a small dark wooden staircase.

"Do you have a wife?" Len asks subtly, noticing the pictures of him and another girl with green hair and eyes, a wide smile on her face.

"No, that's my sister Gumi, she is traveling around London at the moment." he says with a smile.

"How far away is London?" I ask excitedly as I grab Len's hand.

"It's actually pretty far away. Here." he says as he points to a place on the large map in a picture frame at the top of the stairs.

"We're right here, in Maples. London is over here, this is all England and this is Giles." he says running his finger along the map. I lean forward and nod, examining the map. A loud tolling echoes and I jump in surprise.

"Looks like it's noon. Anyway, here's your room." Luki pushes a door open for us and smiles. "I have to go into town for some shopping, would you like to come?" he asks with a wide smile.

"Len can we go? I haven't been in a town in forever! Please, please, please!" I plead grabbing his arm and pulling on it slightly. Len sighs and nods slowly, clearly not really wanting to go.

"Thank you! Oh...we don't have any clothes.." I say sadly. Just the thought of being around more normal people like Luki that don't want to see you 'act' was just amazing. People can actually be nice! Luki holds up a finger, signaling to wait, and walks into another room. There's some banging and loud noises before he walks in and hands me a pink skirt with a small, repeating white dot pattern, a short sleeve shirt, and brown work boats. He hands the other pile to Len, before ruffling his hair in embarrassment.

"Sorry, these are some of our older clothes, so they should fit you pretty well, I gave you a blue collared shirt, black pants and suspenders, and Rin...it really isn't proper for a lady to not wear a dress or skirt, so I gave you a dress to try. Just give a shout if they don't fit." he says with a smile as he walks away. Len and I walk into our room to find a full size bed, a large mirror on the wall across from it, a gray plush rug and a door that leads to a bathroom with a shower, toilet and sink. I break the awed silence with a squeal. Len jumps before turning to look at me and giving me a smile.

"Len look! We can look outside! And- ah! The bed so soft. And look look! Running water! And over here-" Len grabs me before I can run over the the mirror and throws me on the bed gently. He leans over and presses his forehead against mine, a smile playing on his lips.

"Rin. Be quiet." he breaths. I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs before pulling away.

"Go get changed young lady." he orders with a wide smile. I puff out my cheeks and march into the bathroom and shut the door behind me before breaking out into giggles. I pull my shirt and shorts off and replace them with the white short sleeve shirt and dress. I look in the mirror and scrub at the brown spot on my cheek and pull my white bow out and tie it around my wings so that they aren't noticeable. A red ribbon catches my eye and I pull it off the towel and tie it as a headband in a small bow. I pull the brown boots on and lace them so the fit on my feet, they were a bit to small, but nothing I couldn't handle. I open the door to find Len sitting on the bed. My face heats and I let out a gasp. Len looks up and his breathtaking blue eyes were back to normal instead of slits and the un-natural color. His blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail that was covered by the black hat I grabbed for him at our carriage, his black horns barely noticeable because of it. He wore a blue button up blue shirt; the top three left unbuttoned. Black suspenders were clipped to his baggy black pants that he had stuffed into his black boots, at first glance you wouldn't even know that he was a freak.

"Are you blushing?" Len asks with a wide smile. I roll my eyes.

"No, why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?" I grumble. Len stands and takes me hand, nuzzling his face into my neck.

"I just haven't seen you in a dress since we met, you look absolutely stunning." he murmurs into my ear. My face heats and I pull away.

"Don't say things like that." I grumble.

"Len! Rin! Are you ready to go?" Luki yells upstairs. Len grabs my hand and leads me down the stairs so we are standing in front of Luki. He smiles widely at us and nods in approval before opening the door for us.

"Thank you for the clothes." I comment. He just laughs quietly, and shuts the door behind him and walks ahead of us. I bite my lip in thought before I reach forward and grab Luki's hand with my free one. He looks down at me in surprise before giving me a reassuring smile. Len sighs quietly and turn my gaze away from Luki to look at him. To my surprise, Len is only about 8 inches shorter then Luki.

"Don't pout, your still my Len." I whisper to him, making him smile.

"Where are we going Luki?" Len asks curiously.

"Just into town, if you are staying for a while, which I hope you are, we are going to need more food." Luki says as he leads us over a cobble stone bridge.

"Luki...why did you take us in?" I ask quietly.

"My dad always said to help someone when they are in need...and it looks like you were." Luki says with a slight smile. We reach the other side of the bridge to find a bustling town, people selling things, buying things, reading, eating, talking, laughing, children, adults, teens. My eyes brighten and I let go of Len and Luki's hands and race toward it. The people nod and smile to me and I almost squeal with joy. I haven't felt so excepted. The smell of something sweet and dreamy pulls me toward a stand with herbs.

"What would you like Miss?" the man behind the counter asks nicely. My eyes widen as I take everything in, taking a deep breath I follow my nose and point at an awkward looking white twisted root.

"What is that?" I ask dreamily. The man laughs.

"It's Ginger, very sweet, and really good with dumplings." he says.

"Rin!" Len yells, I turn and he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me towards him.

"Don't run away again...it's hard to find people here..." Luki says as he steps out of the crowd, he glances at what I am pointing at and smiles.

"Oh, so thats what caught your attention." Luki says with a smile. I blush and take Len's hand.

"We'll have 1/3 of a pound." Luki says to the man, the man takes the Ginger and weights it before putting it in a bag and exchanging it for Luki's money.

"Have a nice day sir!"

"You too!" Luki says back cheerfully as the group turns and walks into the crowd side by side.

"Okay. No more running off you two." Luki orders sternly like a father. Len and I nod making Luki smile.

"Good. Now, lets get some fish, fruit and veggies." Luki says as he leads us through the crowd to a vendor shouting about 'fresh tuna!' and 'Sale!'. A large smile spreads across Luki's face and he picks up his speed. Len and I follow behind, Len hesitantly and me more willingly.

"Luki! My favorite customer!" the vendor says happily. Luki bows as if he was just given an award. I giggle quietly and Len rolls his eyes mumbling something about 'Nutcase'.

"It's only my favorite food." he says with love.

"One pound for 14."

"Two for 17." Luki counters.

"Two for 24." I roll my eyes and inhale the sweet ginger.

"Deal!" Luki shouts. The vendor laughs and hands Luki 3 pieces of tuna as the money is set in his other hand.

"Thanks for your business." he chortles. Luki nods and takes my hand and leads Len and I through the crowd. We pass a little boy happily licking something and I stop dead in my tracks, pulling Luki and Len back.

"Rin what's wrong?" Luki asks. I point to the little boy.

"What is that?" I ask in disgust. What ever he was licking had droplets running down the side, and dripping onto his hand.

"That's ice cream." Luki snickers.

"What's that?" Len asks quizzically. Luki blinks at us in surprise.

"You've never-" he doesn't finish his sentence before quickly pulling us into a store with a girl happily smiling at us.

"What would you like?" she asks. She was in a white outfit with blonde hair and wide green eyes.

"Pick one." Luki almost orders. Len and I step forward and study the...stuff...under the glass.

"I'll take orange..." I say hesitantly. The girl scopes some into a small cone and hands it to me.

"And for the other cutie?" she asks, batting her eyelashes at Len. My eyes narrow as my heart clenches. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. What was that?

"Just lick it, you'll like it." Luki says. I make a face. Len turns to me and holds a yellow ice cream with a small cone. Luki turns and quickly pays before ushering us out. I slowly lick the ice cream and my eyes widen in surprise. It was cold, sweet and tasted like oranges! I take another lick and smile happily. Len looks at me and licks his, his eyes brightening.

"Luki this is so delicious! Thank you!" I say with a smile. Luki nods in response and motions us over to a wooden table with two seater benches.

"Here...I'm going to go get some more things for dinner, you two just stay here." he says. Len sits and he lightly pulls on our intertwined hands for me to sit.

"Are you sure you don't want us to go with you?" I ask unsure. Luki ruffles my hair with a smile.

"I'm sure, I can take care of myself." I nod and sit next to Len.

"Okay! Be careful." I mumble as he walks away.

Len and I sit quietly, we finished our ice creams long before and were still waiting for Luki.

"Do you think he's okay-?" I ask, a scream interrupts Len's almost answer. We both stand fast, our eyes scanning the crowd for the danger. A woman runs past us screaming 'Demon!'.

"Rin!" Len yells at me as I race through the people trying to run the opposite way.

"Luki!" I scream. The one person that was nice to us, treated us like people. And now he's hurt because of what we are! Tears flood my eyes and I stop. In front of me were Searchers. Freaks that were made to find run away freaks. They had miss colored eyes, sharp teeth, large claws and small feet so they can outrun the person they are suppose to catch. My breathing hitches as I subtly turn and walk away, counting my breaths as I walk.

"There's the angel! Get her!" I take off in a dead run.

"Rin!" Len spots me and runs next to me, keeping up easily.

"We have to find Luki!" I pant. Len quickly grabs me just as a Search takes my place where I was running.

"Demon found." it purrs. Len spits at it and glares.

"Go fuck yourself." he growls as he opens his wings and clumsily flaps, his eyes search for something to hide in. He narrows his eyes and flaps down hard, his feet lift off the ground and I gasp in surprise.

"Len your flying!" I breath. Len moans in pain and jumps onto one of the stands, a Searcher close behind. Len jumps to the roof and runs off, using his wings to glide, the Searcher growls in frustration as Len angles upward and glides toward the church. A large cross over looked the town. Len flaps his wings against the bricks, scraping the skin on his wings. He pushes me into a free space beside a statue of Mary. His eyes widen as his wings give way and he falls.

"LE-" hands wrap around my mouth and an arm wraps around my waist as I try to scream for Len and he falls toward the ground, a Search coming up fast to where Len was going to land. Tears steam down my face.

"Sh...be quiet." a familiar voice says in my ear and I freeze. That voice could only belong to...

* * *

THANKS FOR READING!

_**I HAVE A NEW STORY! '**HIDDEN IN PLAIN-SIGHT**' PLEASE READ...IF YOU WANNA THAT IS...IT'LL BE LOVEY DOVEY AND FLUFFY~wink wink~**_

Please review! u3u

**_s_**_**apphirefangs**: it's a re-written story... x3_

**_Question:_**

**_Who's voice is it?_**

I live for reviews...gimme gimme..

_DON'T BE SILENT READERS! unless you want to...that's okay too..._

REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW** _REVIEW_~

**Just go down...**

**see that small box?**

**type something..**

**then click review.**

yes.


End file.
